Deadly mistake
by x0x0.Tina.x0x0
Summary: He was her life source; so without him, she could not live…


Title: Deadly mistake

Summary: He was her life source; so without him, she could not live…

Rated: M

Pairing: Blair and Chuck

Genre: Tragedy

**A/n: This is my second one shot, and I really hope that you like it… I have had it written in my note book for like a month now and I just haven't had the time to type it up.**

Chuck and Blair were finally happy and content. After all the drama they both had to endure, but now high school (and with it all the drama) was over and they were free to be together.

"I love you, Blair." Chuck mumbled lying in bed as Blair ranted about which outfit she would wear to Serena's birthday party.

Blair smiled and blushed; Blair never got tired of hearing that, which was convenient considering Chuck never got tired of saying that.

"I love you too, you mother chucker!" Blair chuckled, moving over to Chuck and straddling him while planting a soft kiss on Chuck's lips. Chuck tried to deepen the kiss and rolled over so he was now hovering over her, but Blair responded by pushing him away.

"I am meeting Serena for lunch and I can not be late…" Blair murmured distractedly.

"I can be quick…" Chuck insisted pulling Blair towards him.

"Oh, I know but I really really can not be late and I still do not know whether I want to wear my blue Dior dress or my pink Prada dress!" Blair reluctantly got off the bed, which earned her Chuck's pout; she ignored him and went to the bathroom to shower.

While Blair was having lunch with Serena at- God knows where, Chuck was planning on meeting the daughter of one of the most successful jewellery store owners for a business lunch. Chuck wanted a one of a kind hand crafted diamond ring, and the only way he would get it was through this business meeting. He was planning on proposing with it on his and Blair's trip to Paris the next week.

Chuck never imagined himself getting married and doing the whole family thing; but it made Blair happy and that made it all worth it for him.

"Ok… I should be back in an hour or two. Miss me!" Blair ordered grinning as she strolled out of the door.

"Believe me, I will!" Chuck called after her.

Chuck then proceeded to rush about choosing what outfit he could use to charm- whatever her name was. He finally settled for his purple suit and rushed out of his apartment. He had to make sure that the lunch meeting was quick so that he could be back before Blair. The last thing he wanted was for Blair to get suspicious.

Chuck was sliding into his limo when his phone rung. His phone had 'Sarah calling' written on it and Chuck remembered that that was the name of the jewellery store owner's daughter. Chuck hoped to God that she was not calling to cancel the meeting. This would be his last chance to see her before Blair and he left.

"Hello Sarah, how may I help you?" Chuck asked warily.

"Charles darling, I was wondering if you would like to meet at Tiffanies for lunch. I am here now." Sarah didn't give Chuck a chance to respond before she hung up. Chuck didn't want to argue with her anyhow; after all she did have his future with Blair in the palm of her hand.

Chuck told the driver their new destination, then leaned back and envisioned how the engagement ring would look on Blair's finger.

Xoxoxo

"Serena, hi; happy birthday." Blair greeted her best friend, while embracing her in a hug. Ever since Serena and Dan had got married and had their little boy Rufus Junior (R.J.), Blair had hardly seen her.

"Hey honey, thanks." Serena thanked her while taking her seat opposite Blair.

"Where is little R.J.?" Blair inquired looking around for the adorable little boy.

"Little Rufus is with big granddad Rufus and Grandma Lily." Serena cooed like she was talking to a five year old.

"Who would have guessed that Lily would have loved being a Grandmother this much?" Blair smirked, envisioning Lily effing Van Der Woodson getting down on her knees and playing hide and seek with a baby.

"Hey, I didn't know that you invited Chuck to our lunch… I thought it was just us girls or I would have invited Dan." Serena huffed.

"I didn't invite Chuck." Blair was extremely confused with Serena's accusation.

"Well then what is he…?" Serena trailed off because just before she had a chance to finish, Blair turned around just in time to see Chuck sit down at a table with an attractive blonde girl.

Blair starred at Chuck as he leaned across the table to place a chaste kiss sensually on the palm of the blonde girl's hand, then on her wrist; while doing this Chuck eyes stayed glued on the blonde girl. Looks like Chuck resorted to good old flirting to get what he wanted…

"What is Chuck doing with that girl?" Serena asked Blair.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out…" Blair snapped as she stood from her seat and made her way towards Chuck's table.

Serena assumed Blair was confronting Chuck, but instead Blair walked straight past their table into the girl's bathroom. Serena considered going up to Chuck herself, but decided against it when she realized that it wasn't any of her business.

Blair was composing herself in the bathroom, trying to decide what the hell she was going to do when a sudden thought struck her. How could she accuse him of having an affair? I mean did she not trust him? The blonde girl could just be a friend, right? Just as this was going through her mind, the very same blonde girl walked into the bathroom. I guess now is her time to figure it out.

"So… that boyfriend of yours; he is quite gorgeous, isn't he?" Blair prompted.

"Oh, he is not my boyfriend." The girl chuckled. Blair let out a sigh of relief. "Well… yet anyway. He has not stopped flirting with me since I got here; so it will not be hard." The blonde girl added with a smirk.

Blair wanted to rip her head off, but instead she just smiled sweetly and responded "Well good luck with being just another notch on his bed post. Because you know that that is all you will ever be to him… He will forget about you three minutes after he has slept with you! Fuck and forget, that is his motto…" Then Blair swiftly exited the bathroom.

Blair wanted to say more, but then the blonde girl would tell Chuck about the bitchy woman she had met in the bathroom and Blair did not want that.

Once Blair had managed to, once again, sneak past Chuck's table she sat down opposite Serena.

"Serena, I really have to go…" Blair stated, she offered no explanation and just grabbed her bag and left a very confused Serena sitting there alone.

Xoxoxo

Once Blair got back to her apartment she sat down and started writing. She knew that she could not be with Chuck if he was seeing other women; but she also knew that she could not be without Chuck.

Chuck would never understand why she was doing this; so she wrote him a letter explaining it… She prayed that he would understand.

As much as she wanted to hate Chuck and as much as she wanted to want him to hurt; she couldn't… because at the end of the day she loved him, and wanted him to be happy no matter what.

Once she was done writing, she read through the letter what felt like a hundred times. While she was reading it she could no longer hold in her tears when she realized that this was the end. Her tears stained the letter but she didn't care…

Once she had sealed the letter and placed it on the bed labelling it 'Chuck' she left the apartment forever…

Xoxoxo

Chuck had got the ring and it was even more magnificent then he had imagined. Blair would surely love it; and more importantly she would love him for giving it to her. He could not wait to see her face when she saw it in Paris. He had to restrain himself from giving it to her now; he would be restraint by reminding himself that for everything to be perfect he had to wait for the perfect time.

He entered the apartment and was relieved when he saw that Blair wasn't home yet. He made his way to the bedroom so he could have a nap before Serena's party that night.

Once he was in the bedroom he noticed a letter on his bed with his name on it. He grabbed the letter and sat down to read it;

_Dear my beloved Chuck,_

_You must know that I never knew what love was until I met you… You are and always will be the only one for me. When I was a child and chasing Nathanial around you patiently awaited me, and for that I owe you so much. _

_You gave me the best years of my life; more so, you gave me a reason for living. In high school no one believed that what we shared was true love, and I have never been more honoured to prove them wrong._

_They say that people 'fall' in love, the word fall shows that people have no control over who they love; just like I had no control when I fell for you. The heart- our life source- is a symbol for love, indicating that we can not live without love; just like I can not live with out you. When you lose (or are betrayed by) love then you say that you are heart broken, showing that without love life itself will not continue; just like my life will not continue without you…_

_Chuck, my love, I adore you; I worship you; I yearn for you with all my heart. But now I know that you no longer return my feelings. I know that there must have been a time that you too had loved me, but all good things must come to an end; like life…_

_That is why I have done this Chuck… I didn't do this to make you pay; in fact I want you to move on and be happy. The point is, I am heartbroken Chuck; you are my life source and you broke me…_

_I love you and I refuse to live without you. Seeing you with someone else would be just too much to bear._

_I went to the roof to do it; because I know how much you love roofs. Plus I thought it would help me think of all our happy memories up there, I wanted them to be the very last thing that I ever thought of…_

_Never forget I love you, forever and always…_

_With all my heart,_

_Blair._

_P.s. Please be happy and live; live for me!_

_Xoxoxo_

Chuck noticed the stains on the letter and it pained him to know that she had been crying. He reread the letter, this time processing every word that it said. Once he had finished the letter for the second time, he raced up the roof in a heart beat.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he hesitated at the door. He prayed that he would open it and see Blair there; he would demand what the hell she was talking about and Blair would apologize for being so silly and they would live happily ever after… too bad life isn't a fairy tale.

Chuck unlocked and opened the door and when he didn't see anyone he made his way to the spot on the roof where he had first professed his love to Blair. There he saw Blair lying on the floor; her skin was a ghostly white, her lips were a blood red thanks to her lipstick, her eyes were glazed over so that they resembled the eyes of a china doll, she had black bags under her eyes that weren't there that morning.

Chuck saw a knife laying by her body with blood stains on it; the floor around her was covered in a puddle of blood, too much blood for his liking. But what really caught his attention was the cut on her wrist… Chuck's knees suddenly felt weak and he fell to the ground.

Not trusting his legs, Chuck crawled over to where Blair lay; he checked the pulse in her neck and it was freakishly weak.

"Blair can you hear me? Please tell me it isn't too late…" Chuck sobbed over her body; he then proceeded to reach for his mobile and quickly dialled the number for an ambulance. He mumbled the address into the phone and said they were on the roof and that his girlfriend had attempted suicide.

He moved Blair's head to it lay comfortably on his lap; even with her skin a sickly white colour, there was no denying that Blair was impossibly beautiful.

"B-Blair… It is o-o-ok… The am-ambulance is on its w-way."Chuck stuttered. It was probably the first time chuck had ever stuttered.

"Chuck is that you?" Blair coughed out. Chuck was over the moon to hear her voice; he had been so worried that he was too late.

"Y-yes, i-it's me… w-why would you do this?!" Chuck demanded.

"Because you don't love me like I love you… You love miss blonde." Blair sighed, trying to control her breathing.

"Who Sarah? No, why would I even look twice at her, when I have you? I love you and I could never live without you…" Chuck didn't care that he was crying in front of her; all that mattered is that she knew the truth…

"I guess I made a mistake then… a deadly mistake." Blair giggled.

"The ambulance is on its way." Chuck didn't know what else to say.

"Chuck, I do not want to die…" Blair wept, there was clear desperation in his voice and it killed Chuck to hear it.

"It's ok… you are going to be ok." Chuck stated. Blair just smiled in response.

"Chuck, you have to know something; if I die now…" Blair started.

"You are not going to die!" Chuck argued.

"Chuck, I do not want to die, you just need to know this so please listen…" Chuck nodded and Blair took that as a sign to continue. "If I die now, I feel like I still had a full life; because I had your love…" Blair smiled.

"You are not going to die; you are not going to die; you are not going to die…" Chuck repeated holding her close to his chest.

The sound of the ambulance siren came into earshot and Chuck suddenly realized that he need to unlock the roof door for them. The roof had the same lock as a hotel room, it automatically locks as soon as you close it and Chuck was one of the few people that actually had a key.

"I need to go and let the paramedics up here, but I will be right back." Chuck was silently asking permission to leave her.

"No, chuck; don't leave me… please. I don't want to die alone." Blair pleaded.

"Blair you are not going to die! I just need to let them in…"Chuck begged to go and when he heard them banging on the door he knew that he had to leave her, for her own good.

Blair tried to grab him as he left, but she was so weak that her attempt was pitiful.

Chuck dashed to the door as fast as he could; once he got there he fumbled with the keys and eventually opened the door. Once the paramedics made it on the roof, Chuck showed them where Blair lay.

He froze when he saw her; she looked even worse then when he last saw her.

"I should never have left her…" Chuck muttered as the paramedics rushed up to Blair and started trying to revive her.

They finally stepped away from her, with regretful expressions.

"We can not do anything else; she has no heartbeat and she has lost too much blood…" One of the paramedics muttered. "Do you know why she did this?" Another paramedic added.

"It was a deadly mistake…" Was the only response Chuck could muster, recalling Blair's word's from earlier.

**A/n: so what did you think? Please review to let me know what you think…x**


End file.
